Sick Christmas
by roseami16
Summary: After one of his morning runs Sonic encounters a strange familiar pink hedgehog walking through the chilly streets, but something seems off in her step and Sonic cant seem to get it off his mind. My first sonamy story, so enjoy Sonamy. SonicXAmy
1. Chapter 1

Sonic And Amy-

Sick Chirstmas

The snow had been falling lightly all around station square since last night and had grown into a beautiful site. Children ran out of their homes and began playing in the snow, creating snowmans, and throwing snowballs all around. While most of the adults found the snow to be a bit bothersome none of them could find it in themselves to hate the pure while blanket of snow not even sonic the hedgehog. The cold wind that slapped against him as he ran through the city was quite chilly but not anything that would stop sonic himself from enjoying the beautiful frosty day.

"Look! Look! it's sonic!" one of the human children cried, as he dashed right past one group.

"Sonic? Where?" The group of children questioned, beginning to look around for signs of the blue blur. Sonic chuckled, as he couldn't quite resist the urge to appear behind their little group and pretend to look around himself.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere...you just gotta know where to look."

The children blinked in confustion, turning to see the source of the new voice and finding none other then **the** hero himself.

He gave them his famous trademark grin and chuckled at their shocked expressions.

"Your...It's really...you.." said one of the younger girls in complete shock at seeing the blur hero up front.

"I can't belive we're actually seeing **THE** sonic the hedgehog!" cried one of the boys happily.

"The one and only." he chuckled, seeing them all pratically jump with excitment.

"what are you doing out here?" asked another girl in wonder as she and many of the other children surrounded sonic.

"Oh you know, running around." he shurgged, loving the way their faces pratically lit up with happyness. It wasn't that sonic liked the attention he got but he couldn't help but have a small soft spot for the younger kids. They were always easily impressed and seemed to be so full of life that sonic had to admire them for it.

"Can we run with you sonic?" asked one the boys.

Sonic put a finger to his head seeming to think whether or not to say yes or no.

"Hmmm, i don't know...i don't think you guys have the _speed_ to keep up with me." he teased, poking the boys forehead with a chuckle.

The boy pouted and put his hands over his head as the other children laughed.

"Your the fastest thing alive though! We're never going to be as fast as you!" cried one of the younger girls herself as she placed her hands over her chest in a familiar gesture the blue blur was acustomed to seeing from his female companion when she didn't get her way. Sonic smiled at the thought and placed a hand on the younger girls head.

"Maybe not, but dont let that stop you from running around and having fun."

The young girl blushed and erupted in a fit of giggles as he matted her head. The other younger kids began to grab and nudge his arms, now all seeming to cry for his attention.

"Are you busy?"

"Let's play! lets play!"

"Yeah! we were planning on having a snowball fight!"

"No! No! help us built a snowman! please?"

"Snow angels! let's do snow angels!"

Sonic watched with a happy smile as the children all argued over what they wanted sonic to do and most importantly who'd he be doing it with. It wasn't until something pink caught the corner of his eye that sonic was able to look away from the group of children and onto a long time fried Amy Rose. Normally, the sight of her would send sonic running off into the complete opposite direction of her but as he continued to watch her, he couldn't help but notice the funny way she seemed to sway from side to side.

"Hello? Sonic? Are you in there?" asked one the boys, causing sonic's attention to drift back onto them all and their _impatient_ expressions.

"Huh?" he asked, now confused himself at their irratated expressions.

"We said what do you wanna do?" replied one of the boys, as he grabbed onto sonic's hand.

"We can't decide so we want you to decide for us!" giggled one the girls as she quickly took hold of sonics other hand.

"Oh...well..." sonic's voice trailed off, as he took another look back at where he had seen the pink hedgehog head off too just seconds ago. He didn't know why it bothered him so much but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Sonic?" one of the boys called quietly as he noticed the hero's worried expression.

"Sorry, guys something kinda came up...and i think its best if i go check out on it now just to make sure." he chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek as he watched their expressions turn into a sad adorable look.

"Make sure of what?" asked one the girls curiously.

"Oh, you know hero bussiness." he shurgged nonchalantly.

The children all smiled as he gave them all a thumbs up and wink before speeding off into the direction his female friend had disappeared off too.

Amy rose; usually cheerful and full of energy was completly the opposite that day as she walked through the chilly streets of station square. She couldn't seem to focus on anything and was quite sure she had brought alot of the wrong grocerices. Thought it all seemed to be the farthest thing on her mind.

_Bed, thats all i want. I want to be in bed at home snuggled into the warm blankets,_ she thought.

She had been so caught up with her thoughts of home that she had even failed to notice the love her life chatting and laughing away with the kids of the area. Infact, by the time she had managed to get out of the blue blurs view her site began to dance around. Everything seemed to spin right infront of her eyes as if she were on some sort of merry-go-round. She dropped the the contents of the bag and began to stumble back her legs now seeming to fail her as she fell backwards to the side of frozen road. It all seemed like a dream after that, because as she fell she remembered hearing wheels screech as if trying to stop abrutly but seeming to fail. She remembers glancing her head to the side of the sound; blackness surrounding her vision at the sight of a vehicle of some sort.

_Why can't i move? Focus._

_Focus._

Suddenly, there was a new voice besides the one yelling loudly through her mind. The sound of her name being called and a pair of hands making there way around her and then as if nothing she's floating.

The cold icy wind blowing against her face seeming to ease her to sleep. As if to tell her everything would be alright now and without a thought she listens. With her eye's suddenly feeling heavy, and head continuing to throb she closes her eyes easily only now listening to the voice continuing to call out her name.

_"...Amy..."_

_"...Amy..."_

_"AMY!"_

Then nothing.

Sonic felt his heart stop all together in his chest. It all seemed to happen so slow that sonic couldn't even feel his feet moving, he felt as if **he** were running _SLOW, _and that was **DEFINATLY NOT **sonic the hedgehog. _SLOW_ was not the word too describe sonic.

No way.

Yet it all _SEEMED_ like it. Time stood still and sonic could feel his feet grow heavy as he saw the delicate rose fall back onto the street; a car riding up and stomping on the brakes too little too late, but sonic _wasn't_ late.

"AMY!" he heard himself call, as if by instinct; just needing to say her name. Needing to rush to her without fail. His feet kicked into overtime, trying desperatly to fight off the heavyness he felt in his legs. He couldn't hold back and WOULDN'T and to his immence relief his hands made contact. The car turned madly, trying to regain control of the vechile. It's tires skid on the icy road now turning in a complete circle towards sonic and amy. The driver clutched onto the steering wheel with all his might, pushing the brakes as deep in as they could, wanting to stop so badly but having no control in the matter.

The backside of the car came towards him fast only to go through nothing as sonic quickly took amy into his arms and jumped over the insane vechile. His foot stomped onto the cars roof as he pushed himself up into the air, swiftly stepping back onto the sidewalk where amy's groceries were spilled all around. He turned his head in time to spot the owner of the vechile jump out of the car as well, his body dropping onto the cold street.

Sonic watched as the car continued to spin until it finally crashed itself into a wooden electric post. The wires seemed to snap at the sudden impact, releasing the hold it had on the post. The driver weakly lifted his head in time to see the post make its way down to him. He tried to crawl away but couldn't seem to look away at the post as he did, seeming only to see the electric wires and large wood come closer and closer down towards him.

He screamed, holding his head between his hands and ducked in fear.

Sonic wasted no time as he carefully placed amy down and kicked his feet into gear once more. This time with more ease and confidence the blue blur snatched up the man and awkwardly slid down the frozen road; the man clutching on firmly to his fur.

It was only when they both ended up faceplanted in the snow that sonic felt his rough grip release. The human man lifted his head up after a moment and shook off the bits off snow stuck across his face, looking to the cobalt hedgehog laid faced up on the snow with a small grateful smile.

"Thank you..." he said kindly, as he lifted himself up onto his knees.

Sonic blinked and chuckled.

"Don't mention it." he nodded, taking the humans hand as he helped him up with ease.

Sonic watched as his expression changed from one of gratitude to anxiety.

"Oh! The girl!" he turned, a frightened expression covering his features.

Sonic smiled calmly and tapped his back lightly.

"Don't worry, i got her just in time." he replied, to not just assure him but himself.

The human simply nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Oh...thats good to hear..."

"You have no idea..." sonic replied soflty to himself.

"Huh?" The human asked not quite catching that bit.

"Oh, nothing. Look do you mind handling things here? I kinda have things to take care off." he asked, nodding to amy.

"Ofcourse, its the least i can do." the human replied.

Sonic grinned.

"Thanks." he replied, and before the human could even put in another word sonic had sped over to the suddenly pale rose. He frowned in concern and lifted her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest hoping to provide some sort of warmth for her.

"Hang on amy, i'm getting you back home." he whispered to her unconscious form and hurriedly sped off without another moments thought.


	2. Chapter 2

'Sonic, really I'm fine its just a small cold.' The pink rosette assured as she tried sitting up.

'According to what I saw you're far from ok.' He replied, laying her back onto her bed.

Sonic had never really been inside the young girls room before, but wasn't all too surprised in finding a 'few' pictures of him around, and by few he meant a lot.

Amy noticed his eyes glancing occasionally around the room and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. The last thing Amy needed was for Sonic to think she was some super-obsessed freak, but she couldn't help the pictures; seeing her hero and love made her happy, giggly, and bright. He was her drug that she couldn't get enough off, but that didn't mean she wanted sonic seeing this. Not that it was over the top either, there were mostly small frames of memories she liked to remember and did she remember a lot.

'About the pictures...' She started, noticing his slight discomfort.

'Hm? What pictures...Oh, yeah, hey! You have pictures of me.' Sonic laughed, trying to keep himself steady. As nervous as he was about staying near the girl he knew he had to suck it up. At least for today, she was sick after all and sonic wasn't going to let a few pictures be the cause to drive him off he'd literally been through worse, but never this type of girl stuff.

''Your not the only one I have pictures off though I have plenty with Tails and the others…even Shadow!'' she added, pointing to frames where at least some of her other friends were in.

Sonic noticed a few, one or two of every one of their friends in a photo. So, he supposed that made it a bit less discomforting.

''Really Amy, you don't have to explain...the pictures are pretty cool. Look, you even captured a lot of my good sides.'' he joked, as Amy looked at him with perplexity.

''This really doesn't bother you?'' she asked, confusement evident in her voice.

''Course not Ames,'' he lied, a smile sketching itself along his face.

''I know...it pretty much has to do with your feelings towards me.''

''Everything..'' she whispered, lowering her gaze in disappointment.

Sonic knew just how Amy felt towards him, and yet never tried to recuperate her feelings. Amy probably should have been used to it by now, but hope was always one thing she couldn't quite shake off. Hope that he'd take notice in her and even dare say return her feelings, but that seemed to be a long way from happening.

Sonic, noticing her sudden change in mood figured she was beginning to feel lighted headed again.

''I think we should save the small talk for when your better again Ames…you don't look too good.''

''Geez sonic, you really know to sweet talk a girl...'' she pouted, feeling slightly insecure as to how she may look to him now. Did he really ever look at her more then just a friend? She wondered,

Probably not, but she could imagine.

''You know that's not what I meant Ames, now come on I'm serious. Get some rest, In the meantime ill try figuring out how to use the stove to make you some soup. How does that sound?''

''Not very comforting,'' she grinned tiredly, Amy knew what Sonic was doing and she loved it. He was trying to make her laugh, smile, and more importantly rest, which was beginning to sound more then just good. She hadn't realized just how light headed she was beginning to feel till sonic was at the other side of the room, saying something she wasn't quite getting.

She laid back, her head connecting to the soft, plush of pillow, looking at him tiredly.

What was he saying to her now? Was he worried about her? Was he telling her just how much he loved her?

Oh yeah, she was losing it now.

''Sonic, I'm sorry but I can't concentrate...in fact...I just want sleep...so'' her eyes dropped, and opened trying to keep herself awake; keep focus.

''Sleep Ames I'll check on you in a few…promise.'' he urged, shutting off her lights before leaving the room. Leaving the door a jar open, just in case. As he walked back downstairs carefully Sonic couldn't help but sigh.

It was troubling to see Amy like this and Sonic absolutely hated it, but sickness was the one thing the hero could not save the pink rosesete from. Amy would have to handle it on her own, while Sonic stood on the sidelines with plenty of liquids and soup.

He heard that was always the best cure for sickness and considering the cold weather it wasn't any wonder why she had ended up sick. He would really need to get her some warmer clothing; a scarf even, at least to provide better protection for herself.

_Note to self, buy Amy a scarf for Christmas. _

Naturally the girl would love anything the blue hero could provide for her, but sonic still continued to put some thoughts into his gift, and with Christmas coming up so soon now was good a time as any to think.

i I could make her a scarf…but something tells me it be a waste of yarn. /i

As Sonic entered the young girl's kitchen he wasn't at all too surprised to find how tidy and clean she kept it. Especially when you were best friends with Cream the Rabbit, who actually enjoyed cooking and cleaning.

He smiled at thought of his two friends in this very kitchen cooking and giggling like girls. Amy would be cooking something for him to try while cream would scold her for not paying attention to what and how much she was putting in. He chuckled, as he moved over to the cabinets, opening each one until he found what he was looking for.

_A can of soup, that wasn't so hard. _Sonic thought, it be actually heating up this stuff that be a problem. This wasn't his area in things after all, Sonic preferred finger foods like Chile Dogs, then again he never actually MADE Chile Dogs before.

He turned the can of soup around in his hands looking for instructions to it, which were simple enough for him to do pour, add water, and heat.

"Easy." Sonic said aloud to himself, setting the can down beside the stove as he looked back.

Amy was so out of it she hadn't even asked or remembered what had happened in the street. He shivered at the thought, shivered because if he hadn't followed her when he did he was almost afraid to think what would have happened to her. Sure, she could be a pain and he wished she'd give him some space, but he didn't want THAT kind of space; didn't want her gone like that.

Thinking of it now Sonic wasn't even sure what he wanted. Amy made him feel so nervous, she expected so much from him and he wasn't sure he could really give her that. It was Amy after all; she was well…Amy.

_Yeah, because that makes sense. _

Sonic shook his head out of his daze, fetching a pot from another cabinet, not wanting to think about this anymore. He had avoided thinking about this for years, nothing wrong with continuing to do that. It was easier.

How long he would be able to keep it up was another question entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(AU): There was actually a lot of stuff I wanted to do different for this chapter, and I probably should have gone through with the changes but then it would have gotten too complicated. Unless it's complicated already? Hopefully not. If it is ill clear up things for you in the next chapter but in the meantime the long awaited Chapter 3!**_

Amy hadn't gotten better as Sonic had hoped. Somehow he felt like she had gotten worse. Tails told him not to worry, but he couldn't help but do just that.

Her cheeks were flushed, indicating her fever was still there, and she couldn't stand without having one of those dizzy spells as he liked to call it. She spent most of her time in bed, having small headaches.

How was he not supposed to worry again?

I guess the lucky thing was it wasn't just Sonic. Cream and her mother were the biggest help. He felt content with them around because as much as he wanted to stay by her side 24/7 till she got better, he had responsibilities. So, he was at least able to be at ease knowing she was at least always under good care with them.

"Hope we aren't bugging you too much hon." Rouge said, putting a hand on Amy's head to see how hot she was.

"N-No!..not at all." Amy panicked, wanting to answer rouge quickly as all eyes fell on her.

"It would be a sad Christmas if you guys weren't around and I was just stuck in bed all day.."

"True, but if you're feeling tired or if you're getting one of your dizzy spells just tell us okay Amy?" Cream frowned in concern.

"That's right dear, don't push yourself too much ok?" Vanilla chimed in, wanting to make sure Amy got it into her head and wasn't just waving their concerns off.

Every year, if possible, their friends would hold a Christmas party. This year, since Amy had not recovered in time, they decided to hold the party at her house.

It was convenient considering then Amy wouldn't have to leave the house, could rest on her own couch, and still be apart of their Christmas party.

"I'm fine really everyone.." Amy smiled softly.

"Your mouth says that but your body says something else." Shadow interrupted, before Amy could change the subject.

He sat down beside her and pulled her body to his, letting her head fall onto the soft fur on his chest.

Sonic frowned, he wasn't sure whether the red on her cheeks was from the fever now or because she was actually blushing.

Not that he cared either way, but still he strolled over.

"Since when has our dark mysterious friend been such a softy?" He joked, some small part of him wanting to embarrass Shadow to reconsider his actions.

Shadow grunted, not bothering to give Sonic a glance.

"Now now~ don't be so jealous blue..actually I read somewhere that cuddling is actually helpful in these sort of situations." Rouge explained, giving sonic a knowing smile, which only made sonic frown and shift with discomfort.

"How does cuddling someone help?" Sonic mumbled, seeing Amy actually fix herself against him.

"Shadows body temperature is cool compared to Amy's who's probably burning up Sonic" Tails explained, not at all seeing that Sonic had asked it as a rhetorical question.

"So, in some way it does help Amy...but it is still weird." He agreed, shocked to see Shadow even being so nice.

"I seriously think you're just making it worse Shadow, I mean isn't that sorta meant to help people warm up more then cool their fever down?" Sonic said anyways, even after Tails had explained.

He hated it. It felt weird seeing Amy resting against Shadow. It was a **WEIRD** site just like tails said. It wasn't that he was jealous, it was just a site he wasn't used to seeing.

_Nope, not jealous or bothered at all just stating facts._ He reasoned.

"If you don't like it don't stare.." Shadow glared, annoyed by his complaining.

"Rose doesn't seem to mind." He went on.

"Ah..well..it is..kind off nice..and..my head does hurt..it just feels nice..to rest it..on something soft." Amy smiled, her eyes closing slowly, not in any hurry to pull away.

"Careful there hon~ if Shadow's fan girls ever saw this..you'd be in a bit of a pinch wouldn't you?" Rouge smiled in amusement, unlike Sonic enjoying the site of the two. Mostly because she couldn't get over how jealous Amy's blue hero looked.

"Psh, still shocking how someone like Shadow can have fan girls.." Sonic scoffed.

"Sounds like someone is jealous if you ask me.." Knuckled grinned, jabbing Sonic's side in a teasing manner.

"Ms. Amy?" Cream blinked, noticing she hadn't spoken for a bit.

Shadow, also noticing her lack of movement and looked over to her.

"She's asleep." he answered.

"Asleep? I guess this party really was too much for her." Tails frowned, slightly worried at her condition.

"She looks to be in peace though doesn't she?" Vanilla smiled, noticing her content expression.

"Mr. Shadow must have helped Ms. Amy get her much needed sleep." Cream smiled, very happy Amy was getting some rest.

"Joy.." Sonic mumbled, the only one not happy on the position she and Shadow were in. It looked like they were a couple, sitting together on the couch with everyone around them.

_Again, really not jealous._

Tails sighed, as he drank some of the hot chocolate that Vanilla and Cream had prepared for everyone.

"Still..I know I said this wasn't anything to worry about..but...Amy HAS been unwell for a few days now...I'm starting to wonder if it really is just a fever or…if maybe I'm just over thinking."

"You're over thinking buddy." Sonic decided for him, not wanting to hear Tails say that. He wanted to hear that Amy was getting better. That this cold of her's was close to passing that **SHADOW **would get off her already.

_**SERIOUSLY**__, not jealous. _

Gasping noises suddenly filled the room. Everyone turned to see Amy jolt up and off of Shadow, clutching her chest as she looked like she was searching for some sort of breath to breathe.

"A-Amy?" Sonic questioned, completely taken back by her suddenly jolting up.

"H-Hon? Hey, whats wrong?" Rouge blinked, just as surprised as the blue hedgehog.

"Can't...breath…C-Can't...h-help.." she whimpered out, clutching her chest tightly. Everyone only watched as they slowly felt a panic begin to rise in each of them.

"Everyone please give her some room! We must not crowd her! It will only make things worse!" Vanilla instructed, but Sonic just froze in place beside her. He was just supposed to leave her side and watch her gasp for air?

"A-Amy..." he grit his teeth, his fist clenching hating this moment with every fiber of his being. How the hell was he supposed to help her in this sort of situation?! Even the others looked at a loss in what they were supposed to do.

"M-Ms. Amy..." Cream whimpered out, shaking as she was afraid for her friend. "Y-You need too..You need too.." She cried, not knowing at all what to tell her.

"Mr. Tails! do something!" She pleaded, turning to him seeing him as the smartest person she'd ever known. Surely he must have had **SOME** solution.

"I-I" Tails trembled, panicking unable to think right then and there. He wasn't a doctor damn it! He was an expert when it came to machines not mobians, and that killed him a little because if he was an expert then maybe he'd at least know what to do...

Shadow was the only one who seemed to act, but even to him it felt as if he had reacted slowly instead of quickly, to everyone things just seemed to slow down.

He vanished into the kitchen, where he searched quickly for what he needed, returning with a paper bag.

"A-A Bag?! What the hell-" Sonic frowned seeing him move closer to her with it.

"Just shut up a moment!" Shadow growled, offering it to Amy.

"Breathe in it." he commanded,

"I-I..." she struggled for words, looking to him and then the bag he was trying to offer her.

" . "

"How can she breathe in it if she cant't get any breath?!" Sonic growled, not understanding how this would help, but seeing Amy do as Shadow told her.

"Breathe slowly and just stop panicking." he ignored Sonic, concentrating only on Amy for the moment.

To Sonic it felt like so many minutes passed before her body finally stopped shaking, and she seemed to catch the breath she so begged for.

Everyone sighed in relief seeing her calm.

"W-What in chaos was that?!..." Knuckles finally spoke, breaking the long silence.

"M-Ms. Amy are you alright?!" Cream cried, wanting to go over to her side but not wanting to start up again whatever just happened there.

"S-she was just sleeping…I don't understand what happened." Tails finally spoke, just as confused as the others.

"Vanilla…has something like this ever..happened before?" He questioned her.

"W-Well..I know she has sometimes had a shortness of breath but-"

"AMY!" Sonic reached out, catching her body as it became limp.

"Oh for chaos sake…What now?!" Knuckles growled, not enjoying what he was seeing and like Sonic, feeling helpless to do anything.

"Shit.." Sonic cursed under breath as he held Amy as gently as he could.

"W-Whats-"

"Tails! Get some ice! Some cold water an ice pack! ANYTHING" Sonic ordered, his panic continuing as he actually felt just how hot she was.

"I-Ice?..U-uh…R-right!" Tails hurried, Cream following along behind wanting to do SOMETHING for her friend.

"Damn it..Was she this hot when you had her?" Sonic questioned Shadow, seeing her become quite weak.

"S-Sonic.." She managed to whisper out as she opened her eyes slightly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him to her.

He blushed,

"A-Amy, Quit that! This isn't the time for-"

"Please.."

"!.."

"Can you..carry me up to..my room now?" Amy smiled as sweetly as she could, trying to assure everyone she was fine and that all she needed was some rest.

"..Ames.." He frowned, lifting her up bridal style trying to be careful not to be too fast in his movements.

"That's right dear…Just walk her up…I know you'd normally run up but.." Vanilla began to explain,

"I know..me running wouldn't help with how she is right now"

She smiled gently, seeing the worry in sonics eyes.

"She'll be…okay Sonic we just..need to give it time"

He merely stayed silent and began walking up as slowly as he could to her room.

"We'll send up Tails and Cream when they get everything." She called after him, hearing no response as she only heard the clicking of a door.

-

"Man..2 times I've been in your room now huh Ames? It's gotta be like a new record." He joked, as he placed her carefully down on the bed.

"Sonic.." She called for him softly, straining his ears to hear what she was telling him.

"S-Stay..with me..a little…Okay?"

"…Of course" He nodded, not really having planned to make a dash for it this time. His friend wasn't well, she was way past beyond not fine and it killed him to see her like this.

"Geez, some hero I am.."

"You.."

"..?"

"You're **my** hero.." She smiled gently, almost looking like her cute self when she did.

"But…Amy..You're all sick and I..I don't know what to do.." His ears lowered, not understanding how Amy could even say that.

"You couldn't breathe and instead of…you know helping….like Shadow did I just…froze."

"It's…Ok-"

"It not okay!" he growled,

"You couldn't breathe! and all I did was-"

"Sonic..I didn't know…what to do…either…wouldn't..have known.." She strained to talk, but wanted to get Sonic to understand.

"Would…you have…been mad at me…If the roles were…reversed..and you were the one.."

"Of course not…" He answered her, already knowing where she was going with the question.

She smiled,

"I..really…love you"

He blushed, really hating when she said that. He didn't really know how to respond to that because obviously saying it back would be a problem.

A BIG PROBLEM.

"I.." He hesitated, quickly looking to the door wishing Cream and Tails would just walk in right about now.

"I'm only..telling you..I don't…need to hear.." she tried to explain sensing his panic but unable to finish her sentence as she closed her eyes feeling too exhausted and sick to want to say anything more.

"..Amy"

He looked back waiting a moment to make sure no one was coming as he leaned his head forward to hers, placing his cool forehead onto hers.

"You're just…impossible sometimes." He spoke softly seeing she was going in and out of sleep.

"You're always so forceful and demanding…You nag me a lot and never leave me alone or give me any breathing space. You're constantly trying to crush me with hugs and showering me with your stupid kisses…You're high strong, annoying, completely crazy! And you just don't take no for an answer!...but.." He softened, her eyes opening slightly to look back at him.

"You're also..kind…you're optimistic..you're like no other person I have ever met…Amy what Im trying to say by all of this..is that.." He stopped, wondering if she was even listening, her expression looking dazed.

"Amy..I…I really..like-"

"Ms. Amy! Hold on! I have the ice packs and and!..don't die on us!" she cried, bursting through the doors causing Sonic to quickly straighten up, blushing madly wondering If he was caught with her.

"C-Cream..Ah..Amy..She.."

"Don't worry Mr. Sonic!" She smiled, as she placed a cool pack on Amy's head bringing out a smile from her as she obviously loved the feeling of it on her.

"Ms. Amy will be all cooled down in no time~" She smiled happy, seeing she was able to provide some comfort for her friend.

"Sorry, we took a while." Tails entered, holding a bowl with some cold water.

"But we're ready! If Amy's fever gets bad again we'll just cool her right down!"

"Y-Yeah…but..what about.." Sonic frowned, feeling like this wasn't' exactly enough.

"Don't worry Sonic! I swear..I'm going to find out what's going on with Amy if it's the last thing I do!" He declared.

"Tails…"

"I just…it was wrong of me to ignore it..and just dismiss Amy's symptoms as just a flu..even though I really want to believe this will pass…if there is a way to help get Amy feeling better faster..then I'm going to look for it!"

"If you find out anything buddy just let me know then." Sonic nodded, feeling just the same as Tails. If there was a way to help Amy feel better faster than he wouldn't stop either. Thinking of Amy though…

He wondered if Amy had even heard him and his.."speech". What was he trying to say anyways with that…speech or..was it more of a confession?..

Was he going to say he actually…liked Amy Rose?


End file.
